


Spreading wings

by Imaginary_Raine, Salllzy



Series: Journey through the Ark [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Jaster Meteel lives, Mandalorian Culture, Mando'a, Post Galidraan, Post battle of korda six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginary_Raine/pseuds/Imaginary_Raine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salllzy/pseuds/Salllzy
Summary: He knew that he should have died during the battle of Korda Six, but Jango saved him. Then again at Galidraan, after that Jango had hovered.Jango needed to go out on his own and create his own name, so Jaster let him go.
Relationships: Jango Fett & Jaster Mereel
Series: Journey through the Ark [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835422
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Spreading wings

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot, these are part of the universe but they don't fit into any of the stories.
> 
> That being said hope you enjoy.
> 
> http://mandoa.org
> 
> A link for any Mando'a that is missed
> 
> ba'buir grandfather
> 
> buir father
> 
> aalar feel
> 
> aaray pain
> 
> Mand'alor sole leader
> 
> Ad son
> 
> barycir deploy
> 
> a'den wrath
> 
> riduur spouse

Jaster Mereel was Mand'alor and he was also a buir as well, he had a duty to his people and his ad Jango. But sometimes he felt that his duty to his people took far more of his time than looking after Jango did, he knew that many Mandalorians felt as if they owned him. That Mand'alor belonged to them, the Mand'alor was the first and last defence of their people. A Mand'alor was meant to be the first on the battlefield leading their people to victory, they were the last ones to leave the battlefield to make sure that no Mandalorian got left behind.

But after the mess of Galidraan, he worried.

Jango had grown quiet, there was a constant set to his shoulders and there were worry lines on his forehead. Jango was far too young to have worry lines, he also had his own security detail courtesy of Jango and many other Mandalorians agreed with Jango. Which was a rare thing, many of the other Mandalorians felt as if Jango needed more experience. But Jaster felt as if Jango just needed to gain confidence, if Jango could spread his wings by himself then he would gain the experience, knowledge and confidence that he needed.

But Jango wouldn't leave him until they found out who had tried to kill him, however this time it appeared that the older Mandalorians were willing to listen to Jango. Haat Mando’ade life was fraught with danger, if they weren't squabbling with the 'New Mandalorians' they were fighting against prejudice. People heard the word Madalorian and immediately they were shunned, they couldn't escape their past. The jetiise weren't going to forgive them, despite the fact that they had always risen against the Mandalorian empire. 

Then Galidraan.

The jetiise had been tricked and they had nearly wiped each other out, that was his second close call. His first one had been at the battle of Korda Six, if Jango hadn't had reached him when he had then Jaster wouldn't be alive. He knew that, he knew that as a Mandalorian his life could be cut short at any time.

But thankfully it had been averted the past two times, however he wasn't sure how long his luck could last.

"Buir." Jango stood in the doorway, his face was blank as he looked at his buir.

"Ad." Jango walked further into the room, Jaster looked at Jango, there was something going on.

"I have got a aka, it is going to take me away for a few months. 6 at most, will you be alright?" Jaster looked at his ad,this was the first aka that his ad was taking since Korda Six.

"When will you barycir?" Jaster stared hard at Jango, he wanted to be sure that Jango was ready, that he wasn't forcing himself.

"I aalar between aaray and a'den, but I know that I cannot let my a'den get the better of me. So I have taken this aka to get rid of my a'den." Jango had always been painfully blunt, it was the one thing that Jaster could count on, but he had completely bypassed Jester's question.

"Very well ad." Jango saluted him and left the room.

Jaster didn't know that it would be the last time that he would see his ad for over a decade, and when they did reunite he would be a ba'buir and Jango would have a riduur.


End file.
